Turkey Surprise
by Jordyn D
Summary: A Thanksgiving little Bo will never forget oneshot


**_Hey y'all,_**

****

**_Ok I know...I did a little no-no. But I wanted very much to have another Thanksgiving story to post...and I don't, so I thought I'd repost this one for thos that havent read it...and hope the FFNET police don't cuff me and stuff me. At any rate...Happy Thanksgiving and...oh no...they're here... I can see the cuffs dagling from their hands...I'm gone!!!!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_This here is just a quick little one-shot. This story is hereby dedicated to everyone who has ever had leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner… and even that one dish that you don't know exactly the name of it but is affectionately called turkey surprise because the one thing you are sure of that is in there is turkey while the rest is anyone's guess...this is for you! Let me know what you think! Jordyn _**

Bo Duke padded over to his bedroom window and looked out. It was a beautiful November day. He smiled and looked towards Luke's bed only to find it empty. Luke had always been an early riser. Today was no exception. Most likely he was already finishing his chores. Bo made his way to his wooden dresser and smiled a crooked smile.

There, on top and still in a pillowcase from a few nights before was his haul of Halloween candy. Standing tip-toe he fished around in the case until he found what he was looking for… a tootsie pop. Finding a cherry-flavored one, he un-wrapped it sticking the paper in his pocket and began to suck on it while he dressed for the day. It was funny, he thought, about how cuteness could work so much in your favor…

Bo had dressed as a cowboy for Halloween and when he shouted "Trick or Treat," nine times out of ten the ladies of the house would comment as to how cute he was and would give him an extra candy. Not that he minded in the least… not when there were cherry flavored tootsie pops on the line.

When he came out of the bedroom, Bo was greeted by his aunt Martha who stood over the stove making breakfast. Daisy was busily setting the table.

"Beauregard Duke what is that in yer mouth?"

"Sucker."

"Go put it back- you'll ruin yer breakfast."

Bo sighed, "Yes'm." Taking the wrapper from his pocket, he carefully rewrapped his sucker and tucked it safely away inside his pocket. He then made his way out to the barn to do his daily chore of feeding the animals.

Luke and his uncle were nowhere to be seen and as the pick up was missing from its place in the yard Bo reasoned that they had probably gone to a neighbor's for some reason or t'other. He was sure they would be back in no time, though, because Aunt Martha was makin' blueberry pancakes and that was something neither of them would miss.

After feeding the goats and the pig, Bo made his way to Maudine's stall. He always saved the mule for last. Taking a handful of grain from her feed bin, he held it out to the mule, giggling as she licked his hand with her heavy tongue. He took another handful and after letting her lick his fingers clean glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching. He then took some strands of straw, butting them in his mouth and letting Maudine take them from him.

"Bo Duke!" called Luke from the loft where he had seen everything. "You stop messin' with that there mule or I'll tell. Ya got chores t' do…" With that Luke continued stacking the bales of hay. Bo stuck his tongue out at him and was skipping outside when he heard the pick up pull into the drive way. Knowing that his uncle would be madder than a wet cat if he caught Bo shirking his chores again, Bo ruefully began to muck out Maudine's stall. When he was finished, he peeked out the barn through a hole in the door. Luke had long since gone inside to clean up and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha were nowhere to be seen. Feeding the chickens was last on his list and a devilish grin lighted his face. Making sure no one was watching he slowly creaked open the barn door, whispering a play-by-play commentary as he snuck up on his unsuspecting victims.

"Yes sir… I see 'em Cap'n… there's hundreds of em…. They's closin' in fast…. What? Oh no sir… leave it t' me. I can take 'em…" he added holding his hand to his ear like a phone and edging closer towards the enemy.

"'Kay Cap'n… I'm a goin' in…." With those words Bo ran towards the chickens, yelling and waving his hands with all his might scattering them. He was chasing a small speckled hen around the coop when he suddenly was met up with a gigantic brown bird, nearly as big as Bo himself. Bo screamed as the bird started running after him making a frightful noise all the while.

**_Uh-huh…looks like those chickens wised up and called on reinforcements…._**

Bo screamed running to the house as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Auntie Martha! Unca Jesse! It's a… a…. big great monster-bird!"

"Bo! What's wrong youngin'?" asked Jesse as he picked the small boy up in his arms and held him close.

Bo hid his face against his uncle crying so much it was hard to understand him. "Chased…. Me… as big as the house…tried t'eat me…. I ran….screamed at me…. Tried to poke me…." sobbed the boy hysterically.

Luke looked up at Bo worriedly from where he'd been listening nearby. "What're ya talkin' bout Bo?"

"That…that…monster-bird…" choked Bo pointing at the window without looking.

Hugging Bo close, Jesse pulled the curtain away from the window and looked out his beard hiding a smile as he watched the turkey strut across the yard.

"Bo…that there's a turkey….I just bought him from the neighbor's… he'll be our Thanksgivin' dinner in a few weeks."

"Turkey?"

Jesse nodded.

Bo swallowed. "Can't we eat him today?"

Jesse chuckled. "We gotta fatten him up first..."

Bo nodded keeping his arms tight around his uncle's neck, still not quite over the scare that bird had given him.

"It's okay Bo," consoled Jesse. "Daisy why don't you go feed the chickens this one time? Bo you finish settin' the table."

Daisy nodded, chuckling softly as Bo yelled out after her. "Be careful. That thing's dangerous!"

The days that followed found Bo keeping a safe distance between himself and the turkey, though the boy couldn't help making taunting remarks as he passed it. Luke had to laugh as he watched one of these one-sided shouting matches.

"You just wait… ya ugly ol' monster-bird… you's gonna be on my plate come Thanksgivin' an' I'm gonna eatcha all up! Don'tcha look at me like that!" yelled Bo fearlessly though he was backing up.

"Uh Bo… I think it's getting' mad…" warned Luke from his look out point in the loft.

"Yer nothin' but a dumb bird… an' that's why yer gonna be on MY plate… 'cuz ya ain't nothin' but a dumb bird- that's why they's call ya a turkey!" With those parting remarks, he emphasized his point by throwing a pebble at it only to take off at a run when the turkey started chasing after him. Running to the barn, he closed the door tight and leaned against it breathless. "That thing's a crazy monster-bird Luke!"

"Told ya t' leave it be. Unca Jesse'll tan yer hide if'n ya don't."

"Aw Luke…" complained Bo, opening the door just a tad but shutting it quickly as the turkey heard him and again rushed towards him. Peeking through the crack in the wall once more, he uttered a promise to his feathered enemy. "You just wait…. You'll see… you'll see…"

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day_

"Luke… why's we gotta get all dressed up?"

"It's Thanksgivin' Bo" answered Luke simply.

"But I hate wearin' ties…."

"I know but Aunt Martha says she wants us t' look descent… on hol'days 'specially…"

"Ain't jeans descent?"

"I reckon not… here lemme help," smiled Luke as Bo nearly choked himself in an effort to secure his own tie. "Stop wigglin' will ya? I can't tie it 'til ya settle down…"

Bo hugged himself in a vain effort to keep still. "Know what Luke?"

"What Bo?"

"Only good thing bout dressin' up is ya get t' eat after…"

Luke laughed and tousled his cousin's unruly mop of blond curls. "We ain't gonna get nothin' if we don't get a move on…."

"Can I have a piggy-back Luke?"

"Yer in yer dress clothes…"

"So…"

Luke gave in. "Ok hop on."

Bo clambered onto his cousin's back and was enjoying his ride immensely until they approached the kitchen where he very nearly fell off.

There in the middle of the table, sat the turkey roasted a rich dark-brown.

Scrambling off of Luke, Bo hurriedly got into his chair, tucked his napkin into his shirt and sat staring wide-eyed at the bird with a big grin on his face.

"My goodness Bo, you must be hungry," observed Martha dishing up the mashed potatoes and cranberries and setting them on the table.

"He's been waitin' fer this day fer weeks," laughed Daisy sitting down beside her uncle.

Martha and Luke sat down too and everyone bowed their heads to say Grace. Bo couldn't help reaching out to take a small bite of turkey from the plate but one look from Jesse caused him to pull his hand back.

"Amen," whispered Bo as the blessing ended giving his aunt a big smile when she put a generous portion of turkey on his plate.

Bo took a forkful of the moist white meat and held it out in front of him.

"I told ya so… no one messes with Bo Duke." Grinning with satisfaction he happily began to eat.

Revenge had never tasted so good.

_The end._


End file.
